Sucked In: An Ocarina of Time Tale
by OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world. Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!
1. The Story Begins

_**I'm back! Yes, this is the Revamp of Sucked In! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Legend of Zelda!**_

* * *

_**Sucked In:**_

_**Ocarina of Time**_

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Story Begins**

_ My name is Allisima Jackson. Up until a few years ago – 4 years and 5 months ago – I was an almost normal girl. Normal being the key word. I was born with pointed ears, much like an elves, but they were more similar to Hylian ears, who existed as the Legend of Zelda civilians. The best part? I didn't even want this to happen. The first time was bad enough, but this? I honestly though it would've been a one time thing, but now, I'm not so sure._

* * *

I sat in my beanbag chair as I scrambled to find the squared root of twenty minus four times the amount of two.

All in all, I was in my miniature hell.

Uncle came in and chuckled as he saw me desperately trying to figure out the problem before speaking up. "Allie, you need to clear your head." He suggested. "How about some ball?"

"I have to get this work done." I argued weakly. He grabbed my math book from my lap and lead me to the back yard before setting it down on the table and grabbing the softball.

"Right then," He said, tossing the foam ball to me. I immediately caught it. "Two to the square root of two divide by ten to the power of negative four?" He asked, catching it and tossing it back.

"Forty thousandths." I immediately answered, catching it with a twirl and tossing it back to him. "How'd I get that right? I suck at geometry!"

"You have ADHD Allie." He chuckled. "It's a wonder how you manage to survive the school day." I stuck my tongue out before catching the ball.

"I go day by day." I joked. There was a clap of thunder all of a sudden and I squeaked as the ice cold rain ran down my neck and my back. "See ya!" I said, taking off and grabbing my book before it got soaked. I ran up to my room and look outside, into the forest, and I swore that I saw a man with spiky black hair looking right at me. Then I blinked and he disappeared. Shaking my head, I put my math book up and got out my Nintendo 64 game console.

I eyed the cartage warily as I plugged it all in. You see, six years and five months ago, just after I turned eight, I was pulled into a video game. It may seem impossible to you, but this s coming from a girl who quite possibly has a very dangerous form of magic. "_Allie, sweetie, don't stress out too much!_" Mom called, making be look past the half open door, taking my eyes off of the screen for a second.

"I won't mom! It's just a game!" I called back before turning to the screen. I jumped as three, no, four figures were there instead of Link riding Epona. The left middle woman had emerald green hair and a green dress that curved with her figure. The one to the right of her had short red hair and yet another red dress that hugged her figure. The last right had flow-y blue hair that almost reached the 'floor' and a flow-y blue dress as well. The middle right figure stepped forward and something in my mind clicked.

'_They're the Goddesses..._' My mind whispered as the blonde, who had mid back length hair and blue-violet eyes stepped forward, her white gown the perfect combination of the other three's. '_Hylia, the youngest. The Mortal Goddess. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Farore, the goddess of courage. What are they doing here?_'

"_Child, my child,_" Hylia's mouth moved as a musical voice filled my mind. "_I am sorry for what has happened and for what must happen._" God—desses, was she talking _inside my head?!_ "_I do not mean for you to panic. This is one of the few ways I can talk to my chosen hero._"

"What do you mean?" I asked without thinking. "I – I can't be a chosen hero! I'm just..." I dropped off and shook my head. "Look at me, hearing voices in my head and talking to the TV. I'm as crazy as the others say I am." I scoffed. Hylia's face grew angered and I could feel sorrow, but it wasn't mine.

"_Sister, we cannot keep the connection open. Make your choice._" Din's voice/mouth said. I shivered at the hidden power and looked at Nayru and Farore, who smiled at me, the former out of curiosity and the latter with happiness.

"What choice?" I asked quietly, honestly curious.

"_To come back to one of the many dimensions we have created._" Hylia answered, her voice thick with emotions. My heart stopped as I looked at them with wide eyes. "_The first time was merely an accident, my child. We were seeing if we could create the portals when we opened them into this world. We never meant for you to be taken._"

"_Though it did help the timelines slightly._" Nayru added with a sad look. "_The choice is yours, Allisima Jackson._"

Finally, Farore spoke. "_Return to a parallel world of yours and help the Hero of Time keep the timelines straight, or stay here and forever wonder why you are so different than the others._" Her voice... she sounded just like my mother, except she had a more daring tone.

Go to Hyrule – again – and help the hero – again – and possibly be kidnapped by Ganon – again – or quite possibly killed while doing so, or stay in my nice safe home and continue to ask my mom and uncle useless questions about my father that they never answer?

"Go." Mom's voice whispered from the door way. I turned to look at her. "You're destined to go. You've always been destined to go." My eyes tears up as she hugged me tightly. "It'll be seven or eight years for you, but just a few seconds for me, so I expect you to be scarless, got it missy?"

"Yes mama." I whispered. I looked at Hylia, who was watching us sadly before nodding and closing my eyes. I felt a wooden item slip into my hand and looked at my mom, who smiled sadly as a white portal began to grow from the screen.

"Your father made this for you, for when you started adventuring _properly_. There's only one arrow, but as soon as you remove it from the quiver, it refills. A little trick he did for all of ours." She said in a choked tone. "Oh, he loved you so, _so_ much Allie. Don't forget that."

"I won't." I promised just as I felt the portal's tug, not as harsh as before, but still annoying. I rubbed my arms as I walked through the white portal, the grey swirls greeting me as I slowly emerged in front of the four goddesses. Letting my gaze fall to my sneakers, I heard Farore chuckle and felt a gently arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see the courage goddess smiling at me, which I could easily respond back to.

"_I have the next evolution that you won't give up on anything, no matter how infuriating it will be._" She whispered, making my smile widen. "_Din says you'll do it halfway and Nayru thinks Link would have to help you._" I was curious about Hylia, but chose not to ask, merely opting to look at the mortal goddess.

* * *

**Review of you spot any issues or if you just want to say hi!**


	2. Hylian with Difficulties

**Alright, so we have two reviews - one on this story and one on the old one - to answer to.**

* * *

TheBigOne (Guest) /This story/ - Well, she is going to a country that has _no_ guns at all. Plus she came from a Pre-Demise Skyward Sword Hyrule, where Bows and Spears were used for hunting, so yes, AN ARROW IS ALL I CAN HAVE. Plus, it helps for my plot. I hate it when stories don't give the main characters any weapons so they just have to rely on the main character until they just so happen to 'find' a weapon that just so happens to suit them perfectly. I like historical firearms too, but I don't own any.

TheBigOne (Guest) \\\Old Story\\\ - Hence the reason why I'm rewriting this. I'm trying to keep her from being a Sue! Hmm... Is Dimension 123.5 Earth and 321.5 Ocarina of Time Hyrule? You would think Defcon Delta would be a better code, it just runs better than Defcon Five.

* * *

**And onto the summary, disclaimer and story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world. Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!**

* * *

After being showed how to get used to living in between dimensions for the moment beings, Hylia approached me with a kind smile. "_Are you okay young one?_" She asked. I looked at her with a tight smile.

"Yes." I lied. Her smile fell and her look turned into a scolding one. I looked at my hands, feeling ashamed. "No, no, I'm not okay. I don't think I'm ever going to be okay ever again. I swore when I came back home that I would never do this again."

"_I am sorry, my child, but your legacy must be revived. The Child of Harmony cannot be if you do not travel with the Hero of Time._" She said, looking angry at herself. "_However, you are unfit to travel just yet._" I looked at her curiously. "_My sisters and I must teach you how to be a Hylian again._" I blanched and let my hand travel to my ears. I... never told anyone about my fuzzy memories of my dad except my close friends. I didn't even show them my ears, though they had them too.

"I'm human." I denied in a shaky tone. "I'm human. Please, I don't want to..."

"_I am sorry Allisima, but you are Hylian._" She said softly, gently hugging me. "_Din will teach you to fight, Naryu will teach you of Hyrule's past and Farore will help with your mental walls for your memories. I myself will teach you how to speak Hylian once more._" I looked at her, blinking. The goddesses of Hyrule, beings I thought were only legend and game related, were teaching me about Hyrule...

"I think I need to be alone." I murmured, feeling light headed. The goddess merely smiled and disappeared, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_Hylian!_ Me! Perhaps Isabella was right. Maybe I was just some freak who didn't fit in anywhere.

But until I return to the human world, I might as well indulge my delusions.

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

I sat cross legged on a fallen log, my eyes closed as I heard footsteps coming from the Great Deku Tree. My bow and sword were strapped to my back with my dagger set attached to my hip. Sometime during my training, Nayru had changed my clothes to a blue tunic and black leggings with the hat, but I chose to use it as a pouch for the deku nuts I had acquired as well. I opened my eyes to see a teenager just a year older than me – a fourteen year old, so how was it that the game showed him as a child? He had a green tunic and white leggings on and wore the hat while a blue wisp like fairy fluttered around his head. She gasped and fluttered over to me, making me smile.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Child of Harmony." I answered, making sure my voice didn't waver like my confidence. "I am to aid the Hero of Time on his quest." The lines had been drilled into my head thanks to Naryu constantly asking me who I was and what I was doing in Hyrule, much less the Kokiri forest.

"Really? First Mido teasing me about having no fairy and now one of the twins are joking that I'm some sort of hero?" The boy grounded out, tossing his bangs out of his face. I tilted me head to the right, my hair falling off of my right shoulder, revealing the engraved scar on my neck. His cyan blue eyes instantly latched on to it and he suddenly resembled a fish, opening and closing his mouth, swallowing every now and then. "Oh… oh, goddesses, y-you're not joking…"

"I do not joke about something as serious as the quest." I said, trying not to smile. Farore and Din told me I had to be serious while Hylia and Naryu told me to try not to use my magic, as someone very 'evil' – their words, not mine. I swear, you'd think I was a kid! – was tracking its movements. The boy shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"Still a chance I'm not the hero, right?" He asked with a bashful smile. "I'm Link."

"_Allisima_." I accidentally said in English, making my eyes widen in horror. Link looked at me oddly. "Allisima. My name is Allisima." I corrected. I turned my attention to the Great Deku Tree, who smiled weakly at me.

"Well done, Link… Welcome, Child of Harmony. Thous hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes… Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"

"Yes." Link immediately answered.

"Now… listen carefully… A wicked mand of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… This evil ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm," That's what that pocket dimension was called! "That is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods… Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule," Which was after Demise attacked and I left. "Din, the goddess of power… Nayru, the goddess of wisdom… Farore, the goddess of courage… Din… with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. Only one knows the key to finding these triangles. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…"

"No, I saved you!" Link whimpered. I fought the urge to walk up and hug the stranger as I blinked tears of my own away.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…" The Great Deku Tree said. I half smiled.

"But there's always hope. There will be your successor." I pointed out softly, earning another weak smile… Speaking of which, how was he able to smile? He was a tree!

"You can't die… not now." Link still kept murmuring, tear tracks easily spotted on his cream colored face.

"Yes, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final hope… Link… go now to Hyrule Castle with the Child of Harmony… There, thou will surle meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with you." The Kokiri emerald floated down from the Great Deku Tree's leaves and hovered in front of Link, who slowly raised his hands and grabbed it. "The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse one me… the future depends on thee, Link… Though art courageous… Navi the fairy, Child of Harmony… help Link to carry out my will." I bowed my head respectfully as he continued. Damn, why do the goddesses want me to be a cold hearted bitch? I wanted to cry so badly, but if I screwed this up, then the goddesses wouldn't let me return and force me to keep doing this over and over again until I got it right! It was a fucking no win scenario! "I entreat ye… Navi… Good… bye..."

I slowly stood up as the leaved wilted into a brown and the grass began to turn yellow. This wasn't right! There was supposed to be enough magic to last them seven years before anything like this happened!

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

Any thought Link had that was nice to this Child of Harmony was tossed out of the proverbial window as she didn't so much as show any emotion during the Great Deku Tree's passing. "We must go soon, before Mido gets suspicious." She said calmly, walking to him. Navi's color went from baby blue to bright red as bells sounded from her.

"We just lost someone very important to us! Can't you let us grieve?" She snapped, settling down on Link's shoulder and patting his neck.

"It was in the great interest of the Great Deku Tree that Link meets the princess as soon as possible. He also clearly stated '_but do not grieve for me_'. If you no longer wish for me to help you to Hyrule Castle, then I shall go alone, but I cannot leave you on your own when you must get the other spiritual stones." Allisima said coolly.

"What's so special about them?" Link asked, wishing that this teen would just disappear as fast as she had appeared.

"They allow me to enter the Sacred Realm without contacting the goddesses themselves." She said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "If this man," He had a feeling she knew his name. "Gets a hold of all of these stones, he will go for either me, the princess or you."

"And what if I don't want to leave the forest?"

"The Great Deku Tree-."

"Don't you dare use him against me!" Link yelled. Allisima snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. "I've heard of stories about you! It's your fault all of this is happening! If you had just given yourself up, then none of this would've happened!"

'_If only things were that simple._' A voice similar to his best friend's said. Allisima took a deep breath and when she looked up, Link felt as if he had been punched in the gut. _She was _crying!

"I was _four_ when that bastard attacked us. I didn't know what the hell was going on. You think that I didn't lose anyone in that fight? Well you're _wrong_. You're _dead wrong_!" Allisima's voice cracked as she continued. "My own _father_ was one of the men who went up against him. I never saw him again. Hell, I don't even remember what he looks like. Do I like that fact? _Hell no_. Do I get on with life because it's the only thing to do? Yeah, and I hate it. I've been to Hyrule once before, about two hundred years ago for you, and it _sucked_ because that man's ancestor? He managed to kidnap me because the hero then hated me solely because my magic wasn't developed enough to wake the princess from her coma."

Link stayed silent as the Child of Harmony snapped around and took several deep breaths. They were both different, he realized. Both were outcasts, orphaned far too young to remember clearly. Did she have nightmares about a castle and a little girl tied to a chair, bloody beaten and crying, often asking why he wasn't there quick enough as soon as he realized her neck had been snapped?

"I think," He said. "We both misjudged each other."

"Just a little." Allisima said, her voice thick with sorrow. "I'm sorry about my outburst. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's fine." Link said, moving to stand beside her. "You'll just have to put up with mine then!" The bronze-copper haired girl smiled weakly, her chocolate brown eyes still showing the pain she had felt those years ago, in Ganon's Castle.

* * *

**Review if you spot anything off or just want to say how you think it's going so far! I know some people in the game might seem a little OoC (Out of Character), but I can't help it.**


	3. Discoveries of a Pained Soul

**I'm alive! I've been writing all of my rewrites all at once, so please forgive me!**

* * *

Guest - Well... If you hadn't noticed, yes, this is OoT, but I also implimented the fact that Ghirahim is Allisima's long lost father in the original story, something I kept in this one.

* * *

**On to the story! Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and Ghirahim, not me! (I own the idea of Corbay and Allisima) Please note from here on out, there will be 'foul' language and begins to border the 'm' rating line.**

* * *

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world.** **Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!**

* * *

The game lied.

It showed that you could cross Hyrule field in a day or two, right? Wrong, so very, very **_wrong_**! It takes two fucking weeks to get to Lon-Lon Ranch! Link had caught onto my mood as soon as I realized it would take well past a week to travel to Castle Town. We were sitting at out campfire on the path one night about halfway when Link finally spoke up.

"You said your magic hadn't fully developed… Is it now?"

Shit, he was wanting to see me do magic? I can't! Not if I wanted that Psycho after me! Then again, he could be made up… "I don't know…" I said slowly, trying to find the right words. "There was someone trying to track me through my magic last time I was here. I am wary of using it for that very reason."

"They tried tracking your magic?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's magic _everywhere_ here."

"My magic… it's special. Very old. Very rare now. My entire being relies on it, which makes it extremely dangerous if they find me as they'll try to strip me from the magic blessed by the Goddesses themselves." I sighed, deciding to be blunt.

"What?" Link sputtered. "That'll kill you though!" I smiled sadly.

"Most who know of my magic don't care. It's my magic that opens the Sacred Realm. If those who will truly stop at nothing to get the Triforce," My left hand burned at the mention of the sacred artifact. "Then a death of some silly little girl that the Goddesses so foolishly chose to guard the Sacred Realm will be nothing to them."

"You can't go in towns, can you?" Link asked, worry and dread filling his cyan eyes.

"I can, but it will be tough smothering my magicka signature, which takes magic to do in itself." I corrected.

"Either way, you'll use magic." Link pointed out. I laughed slightly and shook my head. Surely something small – to me anyways; my magic was very strong and ran deeply – wouldn't hurt, would it? I eyed Navi, who was lazily lounging on Link's shoulder.

"Very true…" I hummed. I need a guide and Navi wouldn't be there for me 24/7, as she was assigned to Link. "Navi, can I see you without the light for a split second?"

"Huh?" She asked, obviously shocked. "Yeah…" Her light flickered to reveal a blue spaghetti strap cameo and deep blue jeans. Her rugged blue hair – same shade as Nayru's – was oddly cut, but fit her well. I nodded and her light surrounded her once more. "What are you doing?"

"You were assigned to Link, not me." I simply said, closing my eyes, making white fairy dust gather in a rough shape of a fairy body, large wings included.

"She's… creating a fairy…" Navi murmured. "Only the goddesses can do that."

"She did say that the goddesses chose to place their magic in her. She must be able to do what they can, right?" Link answered in the same tone. I made the mental image of a female with bright sliver hair tied in a ponytail and a silver one shoulder shirt with silver shorts. Why silver, I'll possibly never know, only that it sounded good at the time. Her eyes would be brown, like mine though. When I opened my eyes, most of the fairy dust had fallen off.

The little fairy looked around, her eyes dazed as she slowly fluttered to the ground. Navi glided down and joined her, her little blue light yellow in excitement. "Hullo, I'm Navi, who are you?" The question hit me hard. This fairy was basically my child… I could count her as my child.

"I…" The fairy's nose scrunched up and she looked around. "Who's my creator?"

"What does she look like Allisima?" Link asked, giving me the hint that only I could see her. I gently held out a hand and the fairy immediately hopped onto it.

"What is your name little one?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I realized whose eyes I had gotten. My father's! They were the exact shade!

"I… it's my creator's job to name me." She said. Navi nodded, or rather bobbed up and down. I had a strong sense that Nayru named Navi as they looked similar. "Are you my creator?"

"I am little one." I answered, using my finger to gently brush off the unused fairy dust from her tan skin. "But you'll find that I am not strong on tradition. What do you wish to be called?"

"What about Ávi?" Link suggested. I blinked at him. Ávi was English translated into Hylian for Joy. The fairy giggled and nodded ecstatically.

"Ávi it is then." I said, letting a small smile play on my lips as the newly named Ávi grabbed my fingers and used them to stand up and flutter her wings. It would've been a picture perfect moment had it not been for what happened.

"Well, well, look at what I found." A particularly nasally voice said. I tensed, mentally scolding myself as I slowly handed Link Ávi, the blond looking at something over my shoulder with wide eyes. I stood up and slowly turned to see a rather strange individual. "The Child of Harmony." He said lazily. It suddenly hit me where I had seen him before.

"You were there, in the castle. When Ganon kidnapped me from the Princess' bedside." I said, subconsciously taking a step forward out of curiosity. "Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"Hpmh, I am Demon Lord Ghirahim girl!" He snapped. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the little girl who left her homeworld cried out, saying her father's name had changed those last few days they spent together. "How you managed to stay hidden is beyond me," He purred, strutting towards me as I began to edge my hand towards my knives. "But I am so very happy that _I_ am the one who presents the Child of Harmony to my master."

"_Baka!_" I spat, getting a surprised look from him. He knew Japanese as well? "_I won't go down without a fight!_" I purposely said it in English so Link didn't understand what I was saying.

"_He never said you had to be alive. Just the magical core intact._" He smirked. With a snap of his fingers, the white skinned and haired man created a barricade between me and Link. I looked back enough to see him place Ávi on the ground and attempt to stab the barricade just to be tossed back.

"Allisima, I can't get through!" He cried out.

"This fight is my own Link!" I replied calmly. "He was there when my father was killed. There's no doubt that he helped kill Corbay." Ghirahim's brown eyes that were almost overshadowed by the purple makeup flickered for a brief second.

'_Do not let vengeance hold you dearest._' Hylia warned in my mind. I found myself becoming relaxed. '_And do not take everything for granted. Your father is not as he seems._'

'_What do you mean by that?_' I asked, but got no reply.

"Allisima, behind you!" Link cried out. I twirled around and brought my right knife – it was a super long dagger really – above my head just as the pitch black sword came crashing down. I swiped with the left dagger and heard cloth ripping. When I took my eyes off of the blade, I noticed a large cut across the demon's stomach. Ghirahim growled and vanished once more. That was so not fair; the demon probably used the same age old magic as me! There was a familiar clicking and I rolled to the side to avoid a ruby red diamond that vanished.

"You'll never rest now girl!" Ghirahim hissed as five other diamonds appeared. They were going too fast and I seemed to be too slow. Shit! Pain erupted from my shoulder, arm and thigh as three of the five diamonds found there mark. A pained scream fell from my lips and the demon stumbled back, clutching his head. A harsh burning spread from my left shoulder, right arm – which was bad news as that was my dominant arm – and left thigh as I painfully ripped my sleeve off to reveal a black laced wound. How the hell did poison work that fast?! I looked up – when did I fall to my knees? – to see the one face I had long forgotten. He was pale, but no longer white. His hair had gone black and he suddenly resembled the man who was in the forest, who had watched me and Uncle play. And his eyes…

"D-Dad?" I whispered. The man, Corbay, looked at me in horror.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You're supposed to be with your mother…" He said, obviously trying to deny the fact that he had hurt me. The barriers started to fail, but so did my sight. "Goddesses, what have I done?"

And with that, the poison reached my heart and I lost all consciousness.

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

Let me tell you, waking up after you've been recently poisoned isn't fun. Especially since you died and then were woken just nine hours _before_ you died.

Confused?

Yeah, me too. Apparently that was me failing – obviously – and the goddesses sending me back to redo it. Right, so I couldn't make Ávi, right? Or now that I knew what he was going to do, I could roll just was he let them go? Blinking owlishly, I looked at Link, who was looking at me in worry. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you okay? I asked if you wanted to eat five times now!" He said.

"I'm fine." I answered with a lie. If I died so easily, how in the hell was I going to be able to handle the adult temples? That shit is creepy as fuck let alone the bosses!

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

"You said your magic hadn't fully developed… Is it now?"

I had been waiting for him to ask it. "Almost." I answered. "It still has a few years to go. Why do you ask?"

"Well… the only one who could do magic besides…" Link dropped off and looked at the ground.

"Saria, she's the only Kokiri who can do magic. She rarely uses it though, right?" I guessed. Link nodded sheepishly. "Link, I have a bounty on my head. I can do only a very small – small enough to where no one but me will know I used magic – amount, and even then there's a chance he could find me."

"He?" Link said, sitting up straighter.

"The Hunter." I answered, giving Ghirahim/Corbay a new name. If he hears this, let him! "He's two separate people, from what I remember. One that hates and one that regrets. I should tell you now, if I fail on protecting you or aiding the mission, I will be sent back to a safe zone."

"Fail as in mess something up or _fail_…?" Navi whispered.

"The second, and I've failed once already." I answered sadly. "There was someone trying to track me through my magic last time I was here. I am wary of using it for that very reason."

"They tried tracking your magic?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's magic _everywhere_ here."

"My magic… it's special. Very old. Very rare now. My entire being relies on it, which makes it extremely dangerous if they find me as they'll try to strip me from the magic blessed by the Goddesses themselves." I sighed, deciding to be blunt.

"What?" Link sputtered. "That'll kill you though!" I smiled sadly.

"Most who know of my magic don't care. It's my magic that opens the Sacred Realm. If those who will truly stop at nothing to get the Triforce," My left hand burned at the mention of the sacred artifact. "Then a death of some silly little girl that the Goddesses so foolishly chose to guard the Sacred Realm will be nothing to them." I scooted back and closed my eyes. "And this is also the reason why I need my own guide." I imagined Ávi once more, creating her in more detail this time.

"She's… creating a fairy…" Navi murmured. "Only the goddesses can do that."

"She did say that the goddesses chose to place their magic in her. She must be able to do what they can, right?" Link answered in the same tone. "What happened to the no magic rule?"

I opened my eyes and gently cupped my hands below the new born fairy, smiling as she looked around. "Hello little one." Unlike this time, I made her to where she could be both mine and Link's guide, if anything were to happen to me… Plus I had hidden the knowledge of what I knew and locked it to where she would chose something, but didn't know why. Navi floated down and sat beside Ávi.

"What's her name?" Link asked me. "I assume that this is what got you caught…"

"Oh, it is." I answered ruefully. "And you technically named her. Ávi, her name is Ávi."

"Joy." Navi translated. I could hear her smile. "What's next?" Like before, I passed Ávi to Link, her brown eyes wide as she took everything in.

"Link? Don't attack the barrier. It'll only hurt you." I told him just before the diamonds popped up. I blocked the blow once again, but noticed at the last second that my second knife was on my bedroll, on the opposite side of the barrier. "_Damnit!_" I screamed, ducking to avoid a blow from a rather black sword. "_What the hell are you thinking?! I'm your fucking daughter!_" I screamed in English, as I had told Link my father was dead. Ghirahim froze and I backpedalled a good few steps, realizing I was where I was positioned when I first died.

"_My daughter is dead._" He said in a raspy voice, very different than his Hylian voice.

"_Wrong._" I said. His eyes flashed and the five diamonds appeared. I was prepared this time, and didn't even get nicked. "_Look at me and tell me I'm not your daughter!_" Ghirahim actually paused. Something flickered – I saw the man that had denied that he had hurt me, my actual father – before his face formed into one of a sneer. Taking out a throwing knife, I kept the arm holding it cradled to my chest, as if he had hurt me. Multiple times, he looked between me and my arm before snorting.

"The Child of Harmony, reduced to lying." He growled out in Hylian.

"I'm not lying. You just don't wish me to be who I say I am." I corrected indifferently. He disappeared and I felt him reappear behind me. Without a second thought, I whirled around and threw the knife, hitting the diamond on his chest. He hissed and glared at me with hateful brown eyes.

"We will meet again!" He hissed before disappearing once more.

* * *

**Cudoes to you if you understand what I mean by the title! If you're liking the story so far or spot something wrong, or just plain don't understand anything, tell me!**


	4. All Things Lost

**I'm alive! School and such as well as a horrid sunburn has kept me from typing with Writer's Block, my archenemy, but I've finally fought them back enough to finish this chapter!**

**Please note that I will reply to reviews from both those with and without accounts, so don't be shy! ;)**

* * *

Review Responses:

_ManyGamePlayer: __I like! Continue!_

**Thank you! I hope this chapter appeases you!**

* * *

**Special thanks to those who followed and favorited my story! **

**Now, you might think that a few characters are OOC, or Out of Character, and while I'm cringing too, it's for a reason. It's been about two weeks since Link and Allisima were last seen walking towards Castle Town. So they've had time to bond. And yea, they were near Lon Lon Ranch last chapter too. ;)**

* * *

**Trapped in a world that is not her own, Allisima Jackson finds out just how much her heart can take as she befriends the Hero of Time while helping him on his quest to save Hyrule. Except things are never as they seem, even in a video game world.** **Father/Daughter-in-a-twisted-way!Ghirahim/OC and Link/OC friendship until ARC 3; 'T' for language and certain situations!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

All Things Lost

* * *

I pulled the hat over my head, trying not to look around as we entered Castle Town. Like everything else, it was much bigger in person. I silently snickered at the unintentional innuendo – I swear, Hylia was probably wondering how such a sweet 'innocent' girl turned out to be such a dirty minded teenager – and walked beside Link as Navi and Ávi lounged on our shoulders. Over the rest of the month – Month! – it took us to get here, the newborn fairy easily took to the life of traveling as Navi taught her everything she needed to know. Link – who had apparently been training all of his life – taught me some of his tricks as well.

"You'll be fine." Link laughed, pulling on the tip of the hat.

"I'd still like a cloak. I had one last time and I really liked it." I sniffed. No, I _wasn't_ pouting. Just mourning the loss of my nice, warm, incredibly soft cloak… Okay, I was pouting.

"I'm sure they'll have plenty of cloaks in the Market." He said with a grin. "Besides, I have to talk to this Zelda girl…"

"Erm, Link?" I said, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't continue walking. "Zelda is Hyrule's _princess_. You'll have to sneak past dozens of guards to see her, and even then it could go wrong."

"What about you?" Link asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I know a bit more about survival than you do." I pointed out. "I'm going to get us supplies, and then we can continue on." He nodded, despite the fact that he was still frowning. "Besides, I'm sure I'll be safe in town."

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

I sat on a pile on hay as I examined the silver sword that had caught my eye. '_Et Videat Quid Velles_' was etched on the blade along with '_Amor Vincit Omnia_' on the handle. I figured what the handle said easily – Love Conquers All, but the blade was a mystery. It was French… or at least I think it was. 'Et' is French for 'and', but it could also be Latin again… I heard footsteps and looked up to see Impa and Link walking towards me. The Sheikah stiffened when she saw me.

"I see you've found your guide," She said. I shared a confused look with Link as she whistled once. A boy, no older than twelve, landed in front of me and looked over me with curious red eyes. He was _blond_. My breath catching, I closed my eyes and carefully placed the sword back into the sheath before looking at the three again.

"It seems that changes have already been made," I said in a flat tone, letting my eyes dance over the boy once more. I stood before turning towards the gates. "The Royal song can be taught to me by the Hero. For now, we should set out, before the Stalfols begin to hunt."

"_Kanojo wa kenmeidesu_," The boy murmured. I felt a sense of accomplishment run through me as I realized that they spoke Japanese as well. '_She is wise,_' he had said.

"_Keikai shite. To shite mo mottomo ōkina tomodachi ga taiteki ni naru koto ga deki_," And just like that I was scowling. Leave it to Impa to say I could become an enemy. "Sheik will accompany you to Kakariko. We have unfinished business there," She said aloud in Hylian, making me huff openly.

"_Motto watashi o me o hanasanai yōna_," I snapped at her, making the two reel back. I had called her out on keeping an eye on me. Much to my shock, she nodded. I glared at her and stalked away before a hand caught my arm.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Link asked, his cyan blue eyes wide. Behind us, Sheik was watching our interaction.

"Nothing you should worry about," I told him, shrugging my arm away. He just caught it again.

"Something has you upset," Damn, that month with him really let him see through my walls, "and I want to know what."

"You trust too easily Hero," I finally said, turning my gaze away, towards the draw bridge. "They are wary of me," Link opened his mouth, but I continued. "As they should be. I survived and seen things no one should ever see. I carry darkness, death and destruction within me and it leaks wherever I go. It is almost certain that death will claim me on this adventure."

"Don't say that," He half growled. "You're my friend,"

"You are my _Tate Ani_, my shield brother, but that means little when fate intervenes. Something _will_ happen Link, and it will involve me being at Ground Zero. I don't want you there when it blows." I warned. "We have to move," I added under my breath as our conversation began to get unwanted attention. He nodded tensely and we followed the two Sheikah out of the city.

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

The tension at the camp that night was thick enough I would've been able to cut it with a spoon. Ironically, we had stew for supper that night. The Sheikah boy kept his eyes on me, which would've been fine, had he not tensioned and his hand dart to his dagger with every move I did. Finally, it was _Link_ who snapped first.

"Is there anything you two want to say?"

I looked at him, trying to feint innocence. "No," I say just as he, the boy, said "yes". We both looked at each other and changed answered, making me groan.

"Fine, I'll tell him," I muttered. "The female who led you out of the castle believes me to be a spy and will no doubt kill me if I even _breathe_ wrong." I snorted, looking back at my soup. "She sent him," I pointed to the Sheikah, "to make sure I didn't murder you in your sleep."

"We've been traveling for a month now," Link snorted himself. "I'm sure you would've killed me by now. Besides, I saw you fight to keep me _from_ dying!" the boy finally spoke up.

"My aunt is hard at trusting. She knows you do not mean bad, Lady Allisima, but she does not know to do with a Twilit such as yourself," he said politely to me, making my jaw drop. I knew about Twilits… they were the magic people, the shadow people of my birth world.

"I… am not a Twilit," I stammered out, feeling Ávi peek out from a small pouch I had no use for until I created her.

"Who's that?" She asked innocently, floating to him. The boy's eyes widened and he actually blinked before I remembered he couldn't see past her light.

"Ávi, come back here. He cannot see past your light just yet," I ordered, half smiling as the silver female nestled into my hand. "Forgive her, she is still new to Hyrule."

"You created her," it was a statement, but I wasn't going to let that daunt me.

"Yes,"

"And yet you say you aren't a Twilit," I felt my head snap up. Did… he just make a joke…? "I am surprised you have yet to ask me for my name?"

"How rude," Link commented idly. "And what is your name?"

"Sheik,"

Oh _hell_ no!

Before I could do anything, a shockwave erupted from the campfire. It was silver and green. "W-was that you Allie?" Link whispered.

"I don't know… I think so…"

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

Apparently, my reaction was more… violent than I had originally thought…

As I blocked another blow, I couldn't help the fed growl that passed through my lips. Ávi was huddled against Sheik's cowl as he and Link watched from behind the fence as close as they could get without being shocked, which the latter had found out rather painfully. Luckily, I had both daggers with me, but that still didn't mean I could hold my own. More than once, I had to duck and back away only for Navi or Link to yell out, saying that I was close to the fence.

"_Watashi wa anata tsukarete iru?_" Ghirahim taunted, making me growl even more. Sadly, it was true though. He was tiring me out and tiring me out fast.

"_Ana ni shinu iku,_" I whispered before lashing out. One dagger managed to keep the black sword hilt away as the other rammed into the diamond on his chest. He stumbled back, almost as if in pain, clutching at it with a gloved hand. I felt my body begin to shake as I came down from the adrenaline rush as he vanished, the fence going a second after he did.

"Allie!" I looked up from kneeling to see Link sliding to a stop beside me, my bag in his hand. "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

"Other than my pride? No," I muttered. I shooed him away and shakily got up, going to my poor, torn up bedroll and practically collapsing on it. "I can't keep doing this," I whimpered into the pillow. I felt two pairs of feet land on a different shoulder as the two fairies began to weave their way through my hair and hugged my neck. In fact, soft fingers brushed my neck as the hand gently took the two sleeping fairies away, covering me up with something soft and warm afterwards. After that it gets fuzzy until I actually fall asleep.

**_Et Videat Quid Velles_**

When I woke up, Link and Sheik were talking. "-last time she fought the guy was about a week before we went into Castle Town," Link was telling the Sheikah. "And from what I managed to get from her is that she traveled _four_ times back to the safe spot the day before."

"And by her having to travel means…?"

"Either I died or she did," Link told him rather bluntly. "At least one of those _had_ to be me dying, but she won't tell," '_Mainly because you died _three_ times,_' I mentally whimpered, letting my eyes flutter close again. Ávi realized I was up and began to tug on my hair. "Ávi, let her rest,"

"But she's up!" the newborn fairy complained. "Besides, we need to be in Kakariko soon!" I opened one of my eyes and gently scooped the fairy off of my shoulder before sitting up and popping my back, my feet sore from the walking I've done. Ávi flew away and went to sit beside Navi as I looked at the two with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about sleeping in," I apologized. "Won't happen for a while," Immediately, Link tensioned up.

"He didn't…?"

"No, not that I know of," I shrugged, getting up and rolling up my bedroll before making it look like I hadn't laid there at all. It was just something I've always done since… I shook my head lightly, not wishing to remember the screams of the burning and pleas of the mothers. "When should we be at Kakiriko?"

"At dusk, if we move now with no breaks," Sheik answered. I grinned and tried to ignore the ever present pounding in my head. In the past one and a half months, I've been remembering less and less, and it was all thanks to my stupid condition.

"Ávi," I called, cupping my hands together. The little fairy landed in my hands before curling up and sleeping. I gently placed her on my pouch before standing up straight, ignoring the sudden dizziness. As I rolled up the sleeping bag I was using as a blanket, my vision turned white and my ears began to ring, making me stumble and fall.

"_Allie!_" Link's voice yelled… but why did it sound so far away? I felt arms around me and heard the ringing slowly disappear. "Allie, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," I murmured, blinking before sitting up. The world spun, making me close my eyes. "No, no, I'm not fine." I felt bandaged hands around my wrists and I squeaked as I was suddenly on someone's back. Opening my eyes, I saw Sheik looking over his shoulder, his red eyes twinkling madly before they dimmed.

"You need more food than just dried meat and Deku nuts in your diet," he told her. "It is taking a very dangerous toll on your body. We must make haste Hero,"

"First Allie, now you," Link huffed, but gathered everything. "How am I supposed to carry all of this?"

"'finity pouch," I murmured, pointing towards the small bag beside the fire pit. I felt Sheik shift me some before something pressed against my lips.

"Drink, Allisima," he ordered. I had been poisoned one too many times in the first game for me to actually notice what was happening, so naturally, I turned my head away weakly. "Tis only a simple sugar mixture. No poison," Hesitantly, I turned my head back and downed the potion, gagging at the taste of raw sugar.

* * *

**If y'all didn't get the phrases she and the others said in Japanese (The language I believe the Twilit people/deamons/bosses to speak), I attempted to put a simple translation after it, but here's what I can remember.**

_Kanojo wa kenmeidesu :_ She is wise

_Keikai shite. To shite mo mottomo ōkina tomodachi ga taiteki ni naru koto ga deki :_ Be wary. Even the greatest friend can become a worst enemy

_Motto watashi o me o hanasanai yōna _: ? (I forgot this, but Allisima was calling Impa out on trust, I believe)

_Tate Ani : _Shield Brother

_Watashi wa anata tsukarete iru_ : Have I tired you

_Ana ni shinu iku _: Go die in a hole (I legit forgot about this; such sass XD)

**Don't be afraid to ask any questions! I'll be willing to answer~**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I changed my name! Yes, this _**IS**_ Ashwood's Flame, but over the past year, I've encountered issues, such as graduating High School, applying to College, family emergencies and pet passings. By the time this is all linked to my stories, I'll be linked to my AO3 account ((OMsRandomWriter)) and will be working on publishing/updating my stories there. I **will** be doing a dual update on both here and AO3, so if you don't have an account, you do not have to make one ((Though I suggest you do, as t's a fuller summary and more in detail list of what to expect.))

_**Now, let's make this clear:**_

I **am** an infrequent updater.

I **am** working on my stories.

I **will** continue on with my stories.

I **do** have an AO3 account.

I **do** update my stories on there.

I **will** link my accounts.

I **will** work on my other FF account.

I **do** ask for criticism, **not** flames.

I **am **a college student, and I **do** take priority. **Classes before Stories**.

**Til All Are One,**

**OMsRandomWriter (Ashwood's Flame)**


End file.
